Where Dreams Have No End
by Fortune Zyne
Summary: When Sam and her friends find they must help Van Helsing and Co. stop Dracula once again, it will take them on an adventure where friendship, love and strength is tested.
1. The Dream

**Where Dreams Have No End**

**By : Fortune Zyne**

**Author's Note : Ok people had better review this! Otherwise as far as my writing career goes, it is over! But for any who wants to know, this story is kinda of turning point in my career. Because in a way I will be the main character, something I have never tried before. So without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

**Dedication : To my mom and dad, who love and tolerate my weirdness, to my brothers, who are my joy and pain, to Leaha, for being my friend, to my dedicated reviewer island-surfer and Lord Harven, and to Chris Holt, who died January 1st 2003, and all the other victims of leukemia. **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**Chapter One- The Dream**

_She was in the ruins of an old fashioned labrotory. The first thing she noticed was the pile of dust lying next to the floor, the next thing was an empty syringe next to it. She watched closely as a single drop of red fluid dripped onto the dust. She watched, transfixed as the dust began to raise itself from the ground, higher and higher till they were a pillar. Then it started to spread out, twisting and contorting, until finally they were the shape of a skeleton. Soon the bones hardened, turning white, before flesh began to form on them. First the arteries, then the muscle, then the top skin, and finally, black cloth began to form over the skin. The body was almost complete except for the skull, which, still remained uncovered by any tissue. The body straightened its jacket, then the flesh regrew over the white bone of the skull. Slowly at first, then pale flesh spread over the bone like wildfire. The stubs of black hair began to form from the top of the skull, growing out into long tresses. Eyes appeared in the sockets, and finally the face was finished. IT was a handsome face, but it had a look of clear, undiluted, hatred upon it. Raising one hand to its face, the once pile of dust, brushed a stray lock of black hair of its face. It opened its mouth and one thing emitted from it,_

_"VAN HELSING!"_

88888888888

_Now she was out in the middle of a town, where another pile of dust, or ashes as they really were, lay. And like before, they rose and began to reform into a skeleton, but one of smaller frame than the other. Flesh regrew on the bones and then clothing. Finally the transformation was complete, revealing a blindingly beautiful woman, with long dirty blond hair, with bright blue eyes. A cat like smile came to her face as she transformed into a hideous winged creature and took to the skies, crowing her delight to the skies. _

88888888888

_She was now at the bottom of a ravine, where the ashes were scattered all about. But they pulled themselves together in one neat pile and soon reformed into the being they were before. This one was as equally beautiful as the last woman had, been, but her hair was black, with a slight hint of waviness to it, with deep green eyes. A smile also came to this one plump crimson lips as she too transformed into a hideous creature and took to the skies. _

88888888888

_She was now out on a ledge, were the ashes were laying. As its previous counterparts had, these too reformed, into the form of another extraorindinarily beautiful woman. She had long, curly auburn hair, with rich brown eyes. She gave out a shrill cackle and also transformed into the same hideous creature as the other two. She took to the skies and greeted the others, which had arrived not long after her 'rebirth'. They flew into the front hall, of the enormous ice castle that was their home. They were greeted by the man from earlier. They all pulled into a great embrace and kissed his face and hands. He had cruel smile on his face as he whispered softly_

_"My darlings, we have returned."_

8888888888888

A thousand miles away, in a different time and different place, six people, woke with a start.

**End Chapter One.**

**Author's Note : Yay! I finally finished this first chapter, I wasn't at all sure how I was going to bring the vampires back, but I have done it. Now will all the pretty people please R R and then I shall write more! Next chapter I will explain and introduce the six people at the end of this chapter. So without further ado, goodbye and happy reading!**

**Signed,**

**Fortune Zyne.**


	2. Aftermaths of Dreams

**Author's Note : Well I am back! Gosh, its about time too! Well this chapter will introduce the new characters and hopefully get the plot moving along a bit more. So without further ado, let's get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**Chapter Two - Aftermaths of Dreams**

Sam lifted her head from her pillow, feeling around on the table next to her bed for her glasses. She slipped them on and in a second the room came in clearer. She got up from her bed and walked over to her mirror. She looked hard at the reflection but nothing was different. She had the same chin length reddish brown hair with the gold highlights, and the same soft grey eyes. Her skin was the same old pale color as it always had been. Her mother often told her to go out into the sunshine more, and she simply responded

"I go out enough, besides, I don't tan mom, I burn."

This was true, as far as she could remember, other than her feet one summer when she was seven, she never really got a decent tan. Sighing, she walked back over to her nightstand table and picked up her phone and dialed Leah's number.

88888888888

Leah had woken up shortly before her friend had, and had promptly pulled out her purple candle which she used for magic, lighted it, and got out her taroh cards. Her short dark red hair continually fell in her eyes, till finally she relented and clipped it back with a barrette. She was just about to begin to work her magic, when her phone rang. Quickly and steathily she snatched off its receiver and whispered

"Hello?"

"Leah, its me, Sam."

"Sam? What are you doing up?" the red head asked, crossing her legs, and pulling a pillow close to her chest.

"I had this weird dream..."

"Eh, go figure, me too. I was just about to use the taroh cards to see if it meant anything in particular."

"Oh, alright, sorry, I'll call you back later tomorrow then?"

"Sure, oh and by the way Sam, what was the dream."

"Well it was really weird, it started out in a labrotory, sort of like the one in Dracula's Castle in _Van Helsing_. There was this pile of dust...no wait... it was ashes on the floor and the syringe that had the werewolf cure in it, it still had a drop of the antidote and it fell on the ashes and then...Boom! They reformed and Dracula was standing there. And then I was in the town, Vaseria, and the same happened to Marishka's ashes, and then I watched it happen to Verona and Aleera's too. And well I don't...Leah, Leah? Are you still there?"

During their conversation Leah had dropped the phone from shock as she heard the details of the dream coming from her friend.

"Leah?"

Shaking herself out of her daze, the fifteen year old Wiccan snatched up her phone and said

"Yeah I'm still here, and I got something really freaky to tell you."

"This doesn't involve something that will totally gross me out does it?"

"No, maybe scare you, but not gross you out."

"Ok then, shoot."

"I had the exact same dream, detail for detail."

Now it was Sam's turn to be shocked. But she kept her composure and said

"Look Leah, I gotta go, but you know what, I'm going to call the others, and you call Alex."

"Ok...wait, why?"

"Just a hunch, and ask them if they've had any freaky dreams lately. Oh and tell me how your weird card thingy goes!"

"It is not a weird card thingy it is called fortune telling."

"Yeah right, sorry. Ok bye!"

"Bye!"

After quietly hanging up her phone, Leah turned back to her cards and said

"Alright, lets see what you guys can show me."

888888888888

Across town in a small apartment bedroom, Crystal Sawyer wasn't having much luck getting to sleep either. She had woken up a half hour ago from her strange dream, and being unable to go back to sleep, she pulled out her notepad and pencil, and started to sketch out the labrotory from her dream. She was halfway done when her family's telephone rang. She quickly slipped out of her bedroom, snatched it off the receiver, and then tiptoed back to her room. She pressed the talk button and whispered

"Hello?"

"Crystal?"

"Yeah, is that you Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Good, for a second I thought it was some pervert."

"Ooookkk! Anyway Crystal I called to ask you something, what did you dream about tonight?"

"What did I dream about? Is this some kind of a joke Sam?"

"No it isn't, just answer me please."

So Crystal related her dream to Sam. There was stunned silence and then Sam chanting

"No way, no possible way!"

"Sam?" Crystal asked after a minute or so of this.

"Umm, Crystal, if I tell you this, you promise you won't laugh ok?"

"Ok."

"would you believe it if I said Leah and I also had that same dream?"

Crystal nearly dropped her phone from shock and said

"What! Are you serious!"

"Affirmative."

"Oh my God, that is like so not cool! What do you think it means?"

"No clue, but I'm going to check with the others and see if they had anything similar to ours. See you tomorrow?"

"Definately, after this!"

"Good bye Crystal."

"Bye Sam."

After she hung up the phone Crystal sat down on her bed, staring hard at the picture, waiting for it to give her an answer. But if the picture had one, it had no intention of giving it to her.

888888888888

Across town, in his Uncle's spare bedroom, Kelsey, the Exchange Student from Canada, lay awake, a pen in hand, a piece of paper in the other. Since he'd met Sam online, the two had been pratically inseperable. And after he was allowed to spend the school year with his Uncle in the States, he was even more excited. He was just now working on a piece of music that he had dedicated to Sam. As he sat chewing on the end of his pen, the phone rang. He walked over, picked it up and said

"Hello?"

"Kelsey, it's me."

"Sam? What's going on, are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I really need to ask you something ok?"

"Alright?"

"What did you dream about tonight, and be serious."

"Well I'd like to say I dreamt of you."

"Kelsey..."

"But that wasn't the case."

And so Kelsey went on into a vivid description of the dream he had had that night. When he'd finished his girlfriend said

"Congratulations Kelsey, you are the fourth person who has had that dream tonight."

"What?"

"Yep, me, Crystal, and Leah all had the exact same dream. And before you ask, Leah's doing some magic to see if she can decipher its meaning."

"Alright, well I'd best be getting some sleep. See you tomorrow sweetheart."

"See ya tomorrow hun!"

Kelsey hung up the phone, but he didn't go back to his bed. Instead he sat on his window seat and gazed out into the summer night, his replaying the events of that night over and over.

888888888888

Leah had been good on her word and as soon as Sam hung up she dialed her boyfriend's number.

Alexander, or Alex as he was called by Sam, Crystal and Leah, or Xander by Kelsey and Hervok, was sitting on his bed, throwing some ping pong balls into his empty waste basket. When his phone rang, he snatched it quickly and said

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, it's me."

"Leah?"

"Yours truly."

"Hey baby how you been?"

"Fine."

"So what are you doing up?"

"Nightmare, but I really need to ask you something, and would you please answer it truthfully for me?"

"Sure baby, anything."

"Did you have any dreams tonight that were, I don't know, freaky?"

"Well you know I usually don't dream, but tonight, well I'll behonest with you because you're my girl. Tonight was way different."

When he went on to describe his dream, Leah responded

"Well that makes three of us."

"Three of us?"

"Sam and me also had that exact same dream, exact detail."

"Damn!" was all that came out of her boyfriend's mouth. There was a moment of silence and then,

"Look, Alex, sweetie, I gotta go. See you tomorrow?"

"You bet baby."

8888888888888

Hervok Vorra usually didn't let dreams unnerve him. This one however was a different story. At thirty-six years old, he still couldn't believe his own weakness at a simple illusion of his subconcious mind. Smoothing back his black hair, he walked out of the bedroom of his modest flat and entered the kitchen, where he pulled out a bottle of milk. He poured some into a pan, and stirred in some Karo Syrup and vanilla. He put it on the stove to heat and sat down at his table with a mug in his hand when his telephone rang. He rose slowly and snatched it off the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hervok, it's me."

"Sam? What are you doing up?"  
"Nightmare, but you gotta tell me something."

"What?"

"What did you dream about tonight?"

"What did I dream about?"

"Yeah."

So Hervok humored her and told her his dream. But when he expected to hear the punchline, none came. After a few moments of silence, Sam said,

"Hervok, you're not going to believe this."

"Ha! Try me kid I've seen a lot of strange things in my lifetime."

"Really? Does that include more than one person having the same dream?"

"What?"

"The dream Hervok, Leah, Crystal, Kelsey and me, and I'm pretty sure Alex, all had that exact same dream, detail for detail! So now, tell me, how's that for strange?"

"Well you know it could be that you lot also ate a load of junkfood and watched _'Van Helsing' _about three times in a row today."

"Maybe so, but if that was the case, I'd expect us the dreams would vary. Like say I was dancing in that ballroom of Dracula's naked? Or Leah was dancing with a werewolf, or Alex was flirting with Marishka. Not where we all see the four of them all come back from their so called 'permanent' deaths!"

"Alright calm down kid, let's say we all call a major meeting tomorrow and try and soryt this thing out."

"Alright, that's just what I was about to suggest to you."

"Ok then, well see ya around kid."

"See ya."

As soon as he hung up the phone, Hervok walked over to the window and said

"He's back, is he really back?"

888888888888

As soon as Hervok broke the connection she dialed Leah's number again and waited for the voice of her best friend.

"Hello?"

"Hi it's me again."

"Oh hey Sam."

"Look I just called finished calling the others."

"And..."

"Everyone had the same dream."

"Dang, now that's something that doesn't happen everyday."

"You're telling me. I take it Alex's response was also positive?"

"You got it girl."

"Well its getting late, I'd better try to get back to sleep."

"Yeah, and I'll try and finish my card reading."

"Well see ya tomorrow. Same place?"

"You got it."

As soon as Sam hung up her phone, she walked over to the window and stared out at the starry sky. Then she sighed and walked over to her bed, and slid under the covers and fell into a thankfully, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note : Well that's done, also I wanted to put a scene with Leah and her cards, but I didn't know how that works, considering how I am Catholic and she's the Wiccan. Anyway Read and Review. And speaking of reviews, why don't I thank all the nice folks who reviewed for chapter one?**

**HughJackmanFan : Why are you gulping, did I scare you or something? Sorry. And yes I shall write more.**

**island-surfer : Hey! Glad you liked this! I'm glad the descriptions of their return came out so well. I thought and thought and I finally figured on that. Well here are the introduction of the characters and let's see if you can recognize some of them.**

**The Shrink : Sorry I have added you to list of 'Thanks to the reviewers' but I'm glad you like how this is turning out. I'll take your advice and try to do that.**

**Lord Harven : I'm so glad! And you're welcome. And look at the characters and you tell me whether or not you're a part or not? I can't wait to read that new story of yours! Well I'll update as soon as possible on all stories, but at the moment, I'm stuck as to where I should go from where I'm at. Thank you!**

**Blaze-LoganLover : Wow, I'm glad you like it so much. Here's the next update!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed. And without further ado, goodbye and happy reading!**

**Signed,**

**Fortune Zyne.**


	3. The Meeting of Dreamers

**Author's Note : And now ladies and gentlemen, it is time we continued this story. I'm going to start showing what's going on in Van Helsing's world a bit now. It might not be much because I want get the introductions of the main characters out of the way. So without further ado, let's get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**Chapter Three - The Meeting of Dreamers**

Sam was one of the first one at the coffee shop. She took her seat on the sidewalk, and pulled out a stick of gum. Before two minutes passed she heard the familiar voice of Crystal.

"Sam!"

"Hey Crystal."

The girl still looked the same as always. Her hair was still at her shoulders, light brown with blond highlights, her eyes the same old green, and same old light tan complexion. She was wearing a red tank top and a pair of old jeans. Sam smoothed the skirt of the sleeveless denim summer dress she decided to wear. IT didn't show to much, but was much shorter than her other skirts at home. She offered her pack of bubble gum to Crystal and said

"Want some?"

"Naw, I'm good."

Just then they turned to see Leah coming towards them, wearing a black tank top and jeans, with her boyfriend wearing a blazer and gym shorts coming towards them. She waved and the two came over and sat down next to them.

"So Sam, you the one who called this meeting?"

"Yes Alex, and we have to wait for Hervok and Kelsey before we can begin."

"Alright, hey can I have some gum?"

She handed hima piece and offered some to Leah, who refused. They waited another ten minutes before they saw Kelsey running towards them. He was wearing a white tee shirt and his blue jeans. He leaned over, kissed Sam on the cheek and said

"Sorry I'm late, Uncle Clark needed me to do some extra chores." He sat down next to the others and they continued their own activities. After five more minutes, Hervok came in sight, wearing his denim jacket over a white tee shirt and jeans. He looked at the others and said

"Well, let's get this show on the road."

They all gathered together at these words and began to discuss their dreams. The only logical conclusion they could draw was it was nothing omre than coincidence, deriving from junk food and late night movie watching. Sam ohwever, was unusual, and couldn't shake the eerie feeling that had crept down her spine. Hervok finally called the meeting to a close and they all went their seperate ways. Sam however and Kelsey walked back with Hervok to his house and the three of them sat down to a lunch of Lemonade and Pizza. As Sam took a sip from her glass she looked outside at the warm sunshine. The day after tomorrow, she and her friends would have to go back to nightmare they called school. Needless to say it was not something Sam or the others was looking forward to.

88888888888

Van Helsing had had a strange day to say the least. Not that his days were exactly what other people would call normal, but even this was beyond his 'typical' day. Carl had poured through books of all sorts containing theories of miracles and science. Now one might ask why all this confusion had occured. Well when Frankenstein or Frank as he was called appeared on the doorstep of the Vatican was strange enough, and rather disaterous when it came to explaining to Cardinal Jinette why he was still alive. But then things got strangers when the supposed 'late' Velkan and Anna Valerious also appeared not long after Frank. But the strangest and most terrible thing that day was when a group of people who noone ever wanted to see again also appeared in Transylvania and the news had been sent back to the Vatican. Apparently Dracula had returned. So now Van Helsing and the two Valerious' siblings were packing weapons and getting ready to return to Transylvania to destroy, hopefully permanently, the vampires again. Frank insisted on coming as well. He was tired of hiding away all his life and it was time he used the gifts his father gave for the good of mankind. So the five of them set out for Transylvania once again. They were not far from the town's gates when they heard the familiar shrieks of the Brides. In an instant they all whirled about, drawing their weapons, as the four vampires came in sight. As soon as they landed all hell broke loose. Frank was successfully keeping Aleera from attacking the others from the back, while Carl was at hand ready to toss refills or other weaponry to the others. Velkan and Anna were both trading blows with Verona and Marishka, while Van Helsing was taking care of Dracula himself. Unfortunately, vampires are not known for playing fair, and it wasn't long before the small group was surrounded by Dracula's fellow servants and a few werewolves. Back to back the group was ready to go down fighting when Van Helsing noticed a cave they could take refuge in. Unfortunately the main vampires followed them. After a few moments the cave was filled with bright light and all that was left behind was a group of very confused vampires and werewolves.

**End Chapter Three.**

**Author's Note : Sorry if this is a bit rushed, I was in a hurry to get to the more interesting points of the story. Anyway, here's the thanks to all my reviewers.**

**HughJackmanFan : Uh thanks, I think. Your review has left me very confused. Anyway thanks for reviewing.**

**Aradia-hornbeam : Yay! I really like your stories. I'm glad you like this story. Yep Leaha's the Wiccan friend I mentioned, and I'm glad to have her as a friend.**

**island-surfer : Ahhh! I'm psychic, or something! Ah well who's paying attention right? I'm glad you liked how I portrayed your character. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Blaze-LoganLover : I'm glad you really like. Hervok Vorra is a character that my fellow friend, Lord Harven, also fellow author, created for me to be in this story. Also check out Lord Harven's stories, you'll really like it. The same is for Crystal Sawyer's character made by island-surfer. Thanks for your reviews.**

**Lord Harven : Hmmm? I'll think about your suggestion. I'm glad that worked so well, I tried to get into the mind of character and try and think like they might. Cool! I can't wait to read these stories. I'll try to remember all the details you have given me. Thanks!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and check out stories by Aradia-hornbeam and Lord Harven while you're waiting for me tp update mine. Thanks and without further ado, goodbye and happy reading!**

**Signed,**

**Fortune Zyne.**


	4. Welcome to Our World Part I

**Author's Note : Now for all who want this new chapter, here it is! The moment we've all been waiting for! When Sam and Co. meets Van Helsing and Co.! And without further ado, let's get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**Chapter Four - Welcome to Our World**

Sam sat on the front porch of her boyfriend's temporary home and listened to the gentle strumming of his guitar. She was dressed in a white tank top and jean shorts today, her sandals lay forgotten on the front steps. Kelsey lifted his head up from his music and said

"Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?" She turned her head and said

"Oh nothing, just thinking."

"Can't get that dream out of your head huh?" Smiling she shook her head at her boyfriend's grinning face. He was wearing his favorite blue tee shiret that she had sent him for Christmas, just plain blue, something he could elaborate on if he wanted, and black jeans. Still smiling she said

"That and school tomorrow." Kelsey's face fell,

"I know what you mean, even though it is a new school, I'm not looking forward to it myself. I'd rather just stay and play my guitar for you all day, till the end of the world comes."

"Ah you're so sweet Kels." she leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek and leaned back into the porch swing, humming Reba McEntire's 'What Do You Say?' softly. Kelsey shook his head and went back to strumming his guitar and adjusting the strings when neccesary. She closed her eyes, and continued to let her mind wander. That's when she heard Kelsey's shout and opened her eyes in time to see a bright light fading over the horizon of houses. Taking one glance at each other, Kelsey placed his guitar inside of his Uncle's house, and raced after Sam towards where the light came from. When they arrived a most unsettling sight met their eyes.

8888888888

Everything was swimming around him. He wasn't in the cave anymore he knew that much. Still Van Helsing knew he probably wasn't anywhere safe. He opened his eyes, and squinted in the bright sunlight of what appeared to be a summer day. That was strange. He looked around him and saw Carl, Velkan, Frank and Anna all laying prostrate on the ground, also knocked out cold. He lifted his head slowly, painfully and looked around. What he saw made him catch his breath. Two people, a boy and a girl, were running towards them. The boy had curly black hair, with soft blue eyes, the kind that can tell you what kind of emotions they are feeling, and he was of fair skin. The girl was almost if not more pale, with short brown hair, which shined red and gold in the afternoon sun, with bright grey eyes, hidden by glasses. The both wore strange clothes, the likes of which he had never seen before. The boy was the first to speak

"I'll go first Sam, you wait here."

"But-" the girl began to protest,

"No buts, I'm the man here, and it's my duty to protect you." and with that, the boy approached, but not before grabbing a stick. He got within an arm's reach of him and then lightly poked him with the stick.

"No way." he began but didn't finish for at that moment, Van Helsing pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the boy's forehead. He gave a startled gasp and landed on his backside. With his arm unmoving he said

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I, well, um..."

"Answer me!"

The boy's eyes widened, and that's when he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head.

"Bastard!" came a high feminine shriek.

88888888888

Sam was not one who settled for being unresistant. So when the guy who pointed a gun at her boyfriend, she knew his attention would be focused on him, not her. so she quickly got behind him and whacked him hard upside the head with one of the larger branches, crying out

"Bastard!"

Kelsey moved fast, he grabbed the guy's guns and pointed them at him.  
"Alright buster, me and my girl here are going to ask a few questions, I've never shot anyone before but then there are first times for everything, so now if you just be nie and polite and answer our questions, then I'll have no need to pull the trigger." With that he pointed the gun at the man's head, for the case of irony and said.

"Now lift you're head so I can see your face. Come on, move!" And when he lifted his head, Sam cried out in recognition,

"It's Van Helsing!" She looked around the clearing,

"And Velkan and Anna Valerious, Frankestein, and Carl the Friar! Oh my God Kelsey, the Van Helsing characters are in our world!"

That's when Van Helsing decided to speak.

"What do you mean your world? How do you know our names? Who are you?"

Kelsey was about to speak, but Sam beat him to it,

"Ok first of all, its the year 2005 here, and it's in the middle of summer, and we know you guys because there's a book and movie about you...!"

"Movie?"

"Yeah its kinda like a bunch of pictures on a strip of film that when held up to certain lights are projected on a screen. Its like a play only better."

"Alright, I'd best leave that to Carl, but who are you? And what's going on here?"  
"Ok I'm Sam, and this is my boyfriend Kelsey, or in your time or world you'd call him a suitor or something and as for what's going on, I can't explain it. I just saw a big flash of light and me and Kelsey came over to see what it was and here you all are!"

Van Helsing shook his head and said

"Please put the gun down so I can wake the others and lets try to figure this whole affair out."

"Ok, but no attacking us, because I swear we are good guys, I'm Catholic, alright, and all my other friends are good guys too, and anyway I hate vampires and werewolves and stuff, though the baby vampires and Dwergies were kinda cute in the movie and..." she stopped for at that point, Kelsey placed his hand over her mouth. When the others were awakened, and everything had been explained to them, including what a movie was, they all set off to Kelsey's house where Sam ran in to use his phone, while he took the others to his Uncle's large shed out back. Sam knew Leah was out on a date with Alex, and would not want to be interrupted, so she called the next best person she knew for emergencies like this. The phone rang and as soon it was picked up Sam said

"Hey, Crystal, we need to talk."

**End Chapter Four.**

**Author's Note : Whoo! Now that's out of the way. Oh and by the way, Aradia-hornbeam, I might use your explanation from you're story if that's alright. You know the one about the different worlds and stuff. I'd really appreaciate it! And now here's some thanks to my reviewers!**

**HughJackmanFan : Well here's the next, hope you like it!**

**island-surfer : You're character's going to be in the next chapter so never fear! I'm glad you think it's turning out so well! Wow! I really must be psychic to capture you that well! Ah, we all have idealisations of ourselves, the grey eyes are the eyes color I really want, they're not my real eye color, but I like my eyes a lot! Thanks and I will!**

**Aradia-hornbeam : Hmmm, that could be an excellent way for me to earn some extra cash! Just kidding! Ah I'm glad you see I have resurrected all the good characters! Yeah I will try to work on the spacing a little bit more in later chapters! Thanks!**

**And to all the other fellow reviewers, thank you so much! And now without further ado, goodbye and happy reading!**

**Signed,**

**Fortune Zyne.**


End file.
